Art:December Daily Doodles 2011
The December Daily Doodles is an event usually run by Apollo with a new contest every weekday for the entire month. Four days a week are forum events, and one day is dedicated to a familiar tournament. The weekends are covered by a guest host. Doodles 2011 http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=176772 is the seventh annual DDD. 2011 saw a change in hosts, with the first partial week run by Apollo, and subsequent weeks by various players, the "Able-Minions-Of-Stout-Heart". Week Zero: Topping Times! (Apollo) Highs and Hopes (1st) The task for today is to draw a picture on ArtPad which must represent TWO things - first, something that you are happy or grateful for that has happened in 2011, and second, something that you hope or wish will happen in 2012. Contest announcement Winners posted The winner received a gold orchid. Winner Image:Event-DDD11-01XEcastasy.png|Ecastasy of Cobalt Honourable Mentions Phaerie Shlee Mooseabuse Inghild Cattrin Deedeeiam Imp Bisquick Curricula Vacua (2nd) Your job today is to put together a truly awful résumé (CV) as part of your application for the post of Able-Minion-Of-Stout-Heart. '' Contest announcement Winners posted Winners each received a purple rose. '''Winners' *Lissanna of Sage :(written on the back of a receipt from Hooters) :background: I live in my parents basement although I may get evicted soon. I have no job, no money, and no friends but as you can see from my CV what I lack of those I make up for in charm. :qualifications: You said you wanted someone arty right? I once finger painted a horse on my wall with ketchup, mustard, and molasses, added glitter and feathers, and some raw chicken bits. My parents loved it, so much so that my mother fainted when she saw it. When I later cut it out of the wall with a buzz saw to get it framed my dad even cried at how wonderful it was. :skills:I can read simple books as long as they have pictures, I know how to walk while chewing gum, and I can talk and chew obnoxiously loudly . :experience :I've never actually had a real job as I dont like working, or being on time, or showing up to things. Hopefully none of these are required. :personal qualities: I don't have any personal ones (im not sure what a quality is) but if you need one Im sure I can steal it from somewhere. :hobbies: I hate fun. But I do find playing in traffic the most tolerable of experiences. Oh and hamster throwing. When people try to talk to me I like to yell "CINCO DE MAYO" when they are mid sentence it spices up conversations. Im sure your clients will love it. :strengths:I can go weeks without showering and have won tickets from the police for my outstanding parking abilities. :In summary please hire me because I am the best candidate for any job if you don't you are a stupid idiot. Also my parole officer says I have to go back to jail if I can't find a job but don't worry it wasn't anything bad (how was I suppose to know that wasn't a toilet?). *Daynarius of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-02Daynarius.jpg Runners-up Tilinka Princessmg (Dis)Honourable Mentions Imp Jippy Bisquick Phaerie Ecastasy Rhodanite Xeitgeist Herowena Siah Cleaves Bonneville Kimmy Budclare Weekend One Ornament Adornment II: Hera Your weekend doodle task is to make a Christmas ornament that can be hung on a Christmas tree. The ornament you create must relate in some way to Puzzle Pirates. How you make your ornament is completely up to you. It can be sewn, molded, drawn, sculpted, carved, stuffed, baked, glued - anything! You just need to be able to hang it on a Christmas tree once you have finished. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners each received a Hera egg and some kind of festive trinket. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-03Sinistergoat.jpg|Sinistergoat of Viridian Image:Event-DDD11-03cattrin.jpg|Cattrin of Viridian Image:Event-DDD11-03Dexla.png|Dexla of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-03HattyH.jpg|Cleaves of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-03XEcastasy.png|Ecastasy of Cobalt Image:Event-DDD11-03ocelotspot.jpg|Sallymae of Viridian Image:Event-DDD11-03frogkissed11.jpg|Jainasolo of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-03bisquick.jpg|Bisquick of Midnight Honourable Mentions Jsweetie Faeree Imp Mooseabuse Musicologist Week One: He Shall Call Them Minion Me (Dexla & Herowena) Apollo-ic Acrostic (5th) No matter how many helpers he shares the hosting with, December Daily Doodles are all about Apollo! Send the Sunny One a special message by composing an Acrostic rhyming verse. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received yellow/white ornament Trinkets. Winners *Siah of Viridian :A's the sun rises on the wings of Eos :'P'arting the darkness of the night :'A'pollo wakes to bring us sunshine :'E'ach day exacting pure delight :'A'rchitect of many puzzles :'N'ever simple, safe or true :'F'rightens many greenie pirates :'O'pting out from something new :'R'acing around to find some paper :'A'rtful things we try to make :'P'osting wrong, it turns to vapour :'O'ur efforts lost, our hearts do ache :'L'o and behold it is finally done :'O'ur artful work for our god of the Sun *Sallymae of Viridian :'S'un, in winter shines, :'u'rging creativity. :'N'''onsense may ensue. '''Honourable Mentions Phaerie Chocorose Bunnylaroo Silverstache TheRunt Lissanna Bisquick Bloodyarm Jsweetie Cleaves Foraging For Office Supplies (6th) It is traditional among some Doodlers (Ahem, Dexla) to sneakily create their Doodles in between other, more official, office work. In a nod to our craftiest crafters, your task today is to forage a fruit made from office supplies. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received persimmon/orange ornament Trinkets. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-06taelac.jpg|Taelac of Viridian Image:Event-DDD11-06bisquick.jpg|Bisquick of Midnight Runners-up Aubrey Niobetha Honourable Mentions Budclare Wayfarer Sallymae Ecastasy Jsweetie Bloodyarm Silverstache Second Star To The Right (7th) For this Doodle, your task is to create, connect, and name a cluster of stars, and draw an overlying (or outline) image that will help your piratey friends find their way home. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received white Orchid Trinkets. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-07Vellanora.jpg|Velternal of Viridian Image:Event-DDD11-07cattrin.jpg|Cattrin of Midnight Honourable Mentions Imp Cleaves Silverstache Greylady Ecastasy DeeDeeIam Bisquick Sallymae Mooseabuse Taelac Budclare Hahna Daynarius Bloodyarm Oh, Now I Remember! (9th) For this Doodle, make a list of something we have in Puzzle Pirates- the islands in your archipelago, the male hats in the tailor shop, the fruits available for forage- anything we have five or more types of in a set. Then, create a mnemonic for it! Post your list, and the memory aid you have composed for it. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received light green Orchid Trinkets. Winners *Daynarius of Midnight :Back in the day, I did a lot of gem running. Having this mnemonic would have saved me a lot of time double-checking the yppedia to make sure which arch was which. Looking at the map, reading left to right in straight lines, you've got: :Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Diamond, Emerald, Coral, Opal, Jet :which turns into a description of how I felt about gem running: :Ready, set, play! Darting everywhere constantly offers joy. *Deedeeiam of Sage :Things I can sell in my apoth: :Dye :Enamel :Lacquer :Paint :Varnish :Whisking potion :Paint brush :Potions to change things :Don't Ever Let Pirates Vanish Without Properly Paying! Honourable Mentions Framling Bloodyarm Sallymae Silverstache Taelac Jsweetie Siah Weekend Two Noodle Doodle: Cronus I need you, my doodlers, to create some works of piraty art out of noodles. Show us the beauty that is food and paste! Now, this isn't the first time I've asked for Noodle Doodles, so this time we're going to have to top our last showing. We must highlight the beauty of the noodle. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners each received a Cronus egg. Overall winner also received a small dog. Overall Winner Image:Event-DDD11-10bisquick.jpg|Bisquick of Midnight 3-D Winners Image:Event-DDD11-10cattrin.jpg|Cattrin of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-10Pkinhahna.jpg|Hahna of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-10XEcastasy.jpg|Ecastasy of Cobalt 2-D Winners Image:Event-DDD11-10Bunnylaroo.jpg|Bunnylaroo of Sage Image:Event-DDD11-10ocelotspot.jpg|Sallymae of Viridian Week Two: Galadrielle's Impire (Adrielle & Imp) So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish (12th) Your task today is to choose a standard ship rename, and draw the image that it inspires in your mind! Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received a grey Orchid trinket. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-12Dexla.png|Dexla of Midnight (Sleepy Bebe) Image:Event-DDD11-12cattrin.jpg|Cattrin of Viridian (Enlightened Alewife) Honourable Mentions Chocorose Ecastasy Mooseabuse Bloodyarm Daynarius A Feast for Crow (13th) We're going to ask you to think back to a time when you did eat something that was less than tasty. Bug-infested brunches, tainted tidbits and malodorous morsels, they're all on the menu, and we want to hear about it, in a story exactly 55 words long. No more, no less. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received maroon lilies trinkets. Winners *Siah of Viridian :"Jaq, where are you?" I heard my mum call. :Looking everywhere, she finally found me covered in dirt, sitting in the flower bed in my jammies. :"Oh no, not again," she cried in despair. :"Spaghetti!" I squealed gleefully. :Cheekily I grinned, as a big fat milk worm slowly wriggled its head out between my lips. *Cleaves of Midnight :The cat peed in the toaster. Why? You'd have to ask him, but I suspect it's because cats love to surprise their people. The husband uncharacteristically made me some toast that morning. Why? He claimed he didn't notice anything odd, but I suspect he wanted toast and hoped mine would soak up the extra flavoring. Runner-up Bunnylaroo Honourable Mentions Dexla Faeree Flortoo Caryn Framling Fruitship Enterprise (14th) Your task for today is to create an edible version of a summer seasonal trinket using food! Contest announcement Winners posted Winners each received a peach and brown (chocolate-chip-cookie-dough-colored) winter ornament trinket. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-14Framling.jpg|Framling of Viridian Image:Event-DDD11-14maiooch.jpg|Rhodanite of Midnight Honourable Mentions Therunt Sallymae Cattrin Dexla Herowena Faeree Greylady TARDYPP (16th) Task: Sketch and label a design for a piratey time travel machine and describe one thing you would use it to do within the Puzzle Pirates world. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received navy daisy trinkets. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-16jaqc.jpg|Siah of Viridian Image:Event-DDD11-16Cloverwood.png|Therunt of Cobalt Honourable Mentions Cattrin Bisquick Dexla Chocorose Weekend Three Go With The Flow: Feylind Your task, my dear doodlers, is to create a pirate-themed Flowchart or Decision Tree. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received some kind of trinket and Feylind's prize-winning egg. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-17budclare2.png|Budclare of Malachite Image:Event-DDD11-17Bunnylaroo.png|Bunnylaroo of Sage Honourable Mentions Sallymae Liska Cattrin TheRunt Week Three: Framtastic Feast (Framling) Monday Doodle (19th) So, without further ado, your doodle for today is to come up with a toast to Doodles and to Doodlers. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received red lily trinkets. Winners *Therunt of Cobalt :May all your toast be golden-brown, :with just the right amount of chew; :May you find your thirst is quenched :when you drink your favorite brew; :May you find the mote of inspiration :when a new doodle is posted up to do; :And may you have a much fun doodling :as the shininess of you know who. *Bloodyarm of Hunter :To the doodlers who, :through the powers of noodles and glue :and the art of bending spoon, :bring to life monsters and 'goons -- :And to those among us who, :without fear of glitch or goo, :grab the mic and begin to sing, :or else craft treasures fit for kings -- :Merry "Yo-ho-ho!"-- and a bottle of rum! :Cheers to this December and all others to come! Honourable Mentions Faeree Chocorose Aubrey Greylady Herowena Budclare Tuesday Doodle (20th) Today's doodle is to decorate a plate (alternately, a plate-shaped piece of paper) in a festively piratey fashion. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received peach daisy trinkets. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-20Capndi.jpg|Niobetha of Malachite Image:Event-DDD11-20Dexla.png|Dexla of Midnight Honourable Mentions Chocorose Bloodyarm Sallymae Bisquick Faeree Siah Bunnylaroo Wednesday Doodle (21st) Clearly we need to sort this out and come to some sort of agreement for the proper comportment at a piratey doodle feast. Please come up with six (6) rules for proper piratey etiquette by 9PM at the latest. Supper's getting cold. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received white daisies trinkets. Winners *Budclare of Malachite :1. When you mistake the table for a plank and try to make people walk it under threat of being run through with a turkey leg, it's time to stop drinking...unless you were intending to be the evening's entertainment, in which case, good work, and yes, that fruitcake does look a bit like a fez. You should definitely wear it. :2. A pie is not a pillow. Stop that. :3. Please remember that sea shanties and drinking songs are not Christmas carols, regardless of how jolly you claim to be feeling. :4. A hook is not an acceptable toothpick unless it's attached to your own wrist. No matter how much Christmas spirit your neighbor has, he or she is not feeling that generous. :5. Crafting supplies make a wonderful gift for doodlers. Used crafting supplies, however, do not. No one wants your dried out glue sticks or empty paint tubes, not even if you put a bow on them. Just because it's called 'Secret Santa' doesn't mean we can't find out who it's from. :6. Before trying the fruitcake, be sure you can tell the difference between the real one and the doodle replicas. It won't be edible either way, but doodlers get mad when you eat their artwork (except when they think it's funny). *Mooseabuse of Midnight :1. If fruit is to be served, monkey familiars should be removed from shoulders and seated at a separate table. In a separate room. Surrounded by an iron cage. :2. Hors d'oeuvres may be eaten with a hook hand, but the main course should be eaten with a knife, unless the pirate has lost both hands. :3. Pirates who need help catching and stabbing their main course should fold up a green bandana and display it on the left side of the plate. Pirates who wish to assist other pirates should display a pink bandana on the left side of the plate. :4. A formal pirate banquet should have a minimum of six rum courses. Four is acceptable for a semi-formal party, three for a casual get-together. Fries are always served between courses of rum. :5. Bones, shrimp tails, shells, fins, as well as eyeballs and lips (if not eaten) should be given to the dog, Karkinos, tiger, etc. on your left side. The pet on your right is for the usage of the pirate sitting to your right. For the hostess: it is considered bad form to provide herbivorous pets (sheep, ponies, elephants, moose, etc.) unless the meal is vegetarian. :6. Be sensitive to other pirates' dietary preferences. Do not try to force a pirate to eat plaice if he only eats haddock, drink spiced rum if she prefers plain, etc. Honourable Mentions Hahna Sallymae Siah Fannon Cleaves Friday Doodle (23rd) I'd like you to design a mouse-removal system. I shall expect a diagram and a paragraph explaining how it works within 24 hours. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received red/white heart bauble trinkets. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-23maiooch.png|Rhodanite of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-23Dexla.png|Dexla of Midnight Honourable Mentions Bloodyarm Bunnylaroo Budclare Mooseabuse Greylady Weekend Four The Doodle Side: Bia For the weekend doodle, you're to make a Puzzle Pirate themed single panel comic, in the vein of The Far Side. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received some kind of trinket. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-24bisquick.png|Bisquick of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-24Dexla.png|Dexla of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-24Framling.jpg|Framling of Viridian Image:Event-DDD11-24joandart.png|Herowena of Midnight Image:Event-DDD11-24ocelotspot.png|Sallymae of Viridian Week Four: The Return Of M.I.N.I.O.N. (More Interesting New Intellectual Opportunities Now) (Dexla & Herowena) Old Salt... And Spice! (26th) Using a plain background, create a piratey picture using salt and/or spices! Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received mint daisy trinkets. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-26marygarlits.jpg|Aubrey of Malachite Image:Event-DDD11-26Bunnylaroo.jpg|Bunnylaroo of Sage Honourable Mentions Faeree Sallymae Siah Mooseabuse Jainasolo Chocorose The Gold Calls To You- What Does it SING? (28th) We've all heard it- that shiny siren's song, tempting us to treasure. What does your little golden goblin actually say? Using the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star", write lyrics as if a pirate's coin voiced the verses. And then, (Dun dun duuuun!) SING IT! Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received gold rose trinkets. Winners *Arghhpirate of Viridian http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=2443580#2443580 *Bisquick of Midnight http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=2443747#2443747 Honourable Mentions Everyone else. It Figures! (29th) Mermaids and Narwhals and Gryphons, oh my! We have many lovely options for decorating our ships in-game, but pirates are ALWAYS greedy for more. Draw the dream figurehead you'd like to have. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received grey/blue ornament trinkets. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-29Blackfire45.jpg|Bloodyarm of Hunter Image:Event-DDD11-29cattrin.jpg|Cattrin of Viridian Runners-up Caradis Siah Honourable Mentions Chocorose Greylady Mooseabuse Arghhpirate Sallymae Bisquick Cute as a Button! (30th) Today's doodle is to take the usefulness of the button to another level. Draw a piratey picture and incorporate - you guessed it - at least one REAL button. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received orange daisies trinkets. Winners Image:Event-DDD11-30lilymoon.jpg|Faeree of Sage Image:Event-DDD11-30ocelotspot.jpg|Sallymae of Viridian Honourable Mentions Liska Chocorose Cattrin Aubrey Bunnylaroo Siah Bloodyarm Jsweetie ZOMG Mention Mooseabuse Weekend Five The Doodle Reloaded: Apollo To finish the month, and bring the Doodlers into the New Year, this weekend's task is to revisit a couple of your favorite doodles of the month added armadillo. Contest announcement Winners posted The winner received a renamed sloop and a bouquet of yellow roses. The runners-up received bouquets of yellow roses and honorable mentions received single yellow roses. Winner Image:Event-DDD11-31cattrin.jpg|Cattrin of Viridian Runners-up Therunt Bunnylaroo Honourable Mentions Mooseabuse Bisquick Budclare Siah Triton Faeree Arghhpirate Sallymae Dedicated Doodler Award 2011 These pirates all successfully completed every weekday doodle on the forums (prize unknown): *Arghhpirate of Viridian *Aubrey of Malachite *Bisquick of Midnight *Bloodyarm of Hunter *Budclare of Malachite *Cattrin of Midnight *Chocorose of Cobalt *Dexla of Midnight *Faeree of Sage *Framling of Viridian *Greylady of Sage *Herowena of Midnight *Mooseabuse of Midnight *Rhodanite of Midnight *Sallymae of Viridian *Siah of Viridian *TheRunt of Cobalt Other links December Daily Doodles 2011 discussion thread Tournament schedule thread Artpad Event Articles *December Doodles: 2012 *December Daily Doodles: 2010 *December Daily Doodles: 2009 *December Daily Doodles: 2008 *December Daily Doodles: 2007 December Doodles 2011